Caregivers can place children of various ages from 1-year-old to a pre-schooler, in a seat of a shopping cart while browsing in a store. The children can get uncomfortable, fidgety, try to sit sideways in the seat, and can even stand up in the attempt to climb out of the shopping cart seat. The shopping cart can move, and the child can fall over. An infant can fall from the cart and go head first to the pavement.